Enforcement of Passion
by Det-Kate-Nikki-Beckett-Heat
Summary: he NYPD Crime Lab goes on a team-building course on Sinclair's orders. But when team members disappear what will happen to our favourite couples. Hey, you may have seen this story before on my old account which I lost. I found the chapters I am going to continue it on this account. It will be two stories, I am going to do the CSINY story first then the NCIS after. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you may have seen this story before on my old account which I lost. But since I found the chapters I am going to continue it on this account. However it's not going to be a crossover as such. It will be two stories, I am going to do the CSINY story first then the NCIS after. Reviews please.**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Detective Mac Taylor strolled into his office with a sigh of relief to see that everything was running as usual in his lab. Unfortunately this was the last time he'd be in his office for a whole week. Only ever taken 5 and half days off in the 13 years he'd been in the NYPD, Sinclair had decided to send Mac and his team on a team-building course for a whole week in the wilderness. Oh well, I wonder if they'll take it better than I did. Mac thought for a few minutes remising on the reaction he produced when he was told. It was short lived when Stella Bonersera appeared in his doorway.

''Mac, you wanted to see me?'' She asked weary of her partner's expression which at the best of times was hard to read.

''Yeah Stel, could you gather everyone and bring them in here in 5 minutes, I have an announcement to make...'' He informed the curly haired woman standing 6 feet away.

''Sure thing,'' Stella replied wondering what this was about as she turned to walk out of his office and within a few seconds she was out of sight.

A few minutes later she reappeared, accompanied with Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Don Flack and even Payton Driscoll. Lindsay, Stella and Payton sat on the couch surrounded by Adam, Flack, Sheldon and Danny all facing their boss with worried faces. Mac stared out of the huge glass window and sighed. This is not good... not good at all. Danny thought when he heard his boss's deep breath before he began to talk.

''Right, this is going to be short and sweet. I'm about as happy about this as you are so don't shoot the messenger alright...'' Mac began specifically looking at Danny and Flack. ''... Sinclair has decided to send us on a 'Team Building Course' in the wilderness for 7 Days. We leave tomorrow morning at 6am. We will go in two cars so decided between yourselves who will go in which car. I and Stella will be driving. Oh and pack your swimming costumes there will be a lake where you can wash.'' He finished gazing out of the window again before making eye contact with the surprised CSI's individually

''Wow Mac, I mean woah...'' Lindsay breathed breaking the silence.

''I suggest you finish up here, go pack and get goodnights sleep, I don't want any crap about not feeling well enough to go alright!'' Mac's tone was a little sterner this time as he opened the door which signalled the others that it was their time to leave. One by one they filed out of his office. Each sharing looks of concern but with a giggle from Stella and Lindsay, they all said goodnight and went their separate ways.

* * *

**4:30 am.**

*Bleep bleep, Bleep bleep* Lindsay awoke to her alarm ringing telling her it was time to get up. After a quick cup of coffee to wake her up she decided to get in her shower.

30 Minutes later she was out of her steaming hot shower and was getting dressed when her cell buzzed. She looked at her cell and sighed when she saw the ID. It was Danny.

_'Hey Montana, I was thinking saving us both taking our cars and your apartments on the way to the lab, maybe I could give you a lift or something? Perhaps a little breakfast stop too. :-) D x_.'

Lindsay laughed when she read the message, knowing he was lying about her apartment being en route to the lab she help but smile. It made sense to go with Danny; he was right about it saving her taking her car too._ 'Danny, your such a liar but your right (for once :p), pick me up at 5:30? L x'._ She replied and continued to get ready. Zipping up her leopard print suitcase seemed to be such a hard task for her that it took her a whole 10 minutes to complete.

* * *

As soon as 5:30 came she was greeted by the sound of light knocking on her apartment door. Hesitant to open it at first she checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure she looked human or at least as human as she could look this early in the morning. Her light brown curls moulded to her face perfectly as she smiled at herself she took a step to the door and opened it. Standing there was non other than Mr. Messer.

''Well hello Miss Monroe, you ready?'' He asked as he saw her small frame lean against the wall.

''Hey Messer, I guess lets go before we're late. Don't want to get on Macs bad side this early.'' She laughed as she went to get her coat and suitcase. Minutes later she was locking her door and following Danny to the elevator with her suitcase. When they approached Danny's car he took her suitcase from her and opened the passenger's door. ''Thanks,'' she mimed as she slipped into her seat and buckled herself in. Danny placed her suitcase in the trunk next to his and climbed in the driver's side.

After stopping for a bagel and coffee they arrived at the lab 5 minutes to 6. Mac, Stella and Sheldon were already there waiting. Danny and Lindsay joined there colleagues and waited for the others. It was dead on 6 when the rest arrived together in a cab.

''Well let's get this over with,'' Flack stated as the others laughed, even Mac had a smile on his face. Flack was still sarcastic even this early in the morning. Adam, Sheldon, and Payton all piled into Mac's SUV leaving Lindsay, Flack and Danny with Stella. Lindsay had fell asleep with her head leaning on the window, Danny and Flack were talking about the latest game Mets game and Stella was humming along to a song on the radio while concentrating on the road. In Macs car, Sheldon and Adam were having an in-depth discussion on their last case, the cabbie killer. Payton and Mac were talking about London and where Mac grew up in Chicago.

* * *

**Review on your way out, or to the next chapter:) **

**-KB**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Long Journey...

Disclaimer: Pretty Obvious I don't own either TV Show or its characters, however I wish I owned Danny Messer, Don Flack, Tony DiNozzo, oh what the hell I wish I owned them all.

* * *

4 Hours later they stopped at a service station to stretch their legs. Lindsay had woken up 20 minutes prior to the stop and desperately needed the restroom along with Stella, Payton and Adam. The rest of the team got a table at a cafe and got everyone drinks. Mac, Flack, Danny and Stella all had coffee, Adam had a soda and Payton and Lindsay had some orange juice. The two drivers looked over the maps for possible quicker routes but were unsuccessful, this journey was going to last the full 9 hours. Payton and Lindsay were talking about anything and everything, whilst the boys moaned about the activities they would have to do during their weeks stay. As soon as they finished their drinks they headed back to their SUV's and drove off into the sunrise.

''Who wants to play somethin'?'' Danny asked with a smirk that seemed evil yet loveable with his famous New Yorkers thick accent.

Stella shook her head, _this will not end well. _''I'm out...'' She said leaving Lindsay and Flack to answer.

''Sure Messer, I'm game.'' Flack agreed. The pair turned to Lindsay who was now smiling and removing a rouge curl from her eyes.

''What game do you have in mind?'' She asked then man who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

''Truth or Dare...'' Danny replied.

Who was followed by Flacks comment, ''Dun Dun Dunn'' He chimed as sarcastically as possible. The whole car roared with laughter.

''You first Messer, it's your idea after all.'' Lindsay said in a seductive tone.

''Alright, Dare.'' Danny chose with a smirk on his face.

Flack's face lit up as he started waving his hands n the air yelling, ''pick me, pick me.''

Lindsay nodded in approval. _Let the games commence_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The game ended when Stella couldn't take much more of being referee when Flack repeatedly dared Danny to tell secrets from when he was in collage or daring him to do something to either her or Lindsay. Flack had his earphones in watching highlights from the game he missed last night because of packing. Danny was staring at Lindsay who had fell asleep again in what looked like to be the most awkward position ever. Suddenly the car hit a pot hole sending Lindsay's head hard against the car window.

''Shit'' Lindsay moaned as she woke up immediately with a pounding headache approaching. Danny unknowingly had moved closer to Lindsay and was now holding her cheek in his hands.

''You alright Montana?'' He asked as she focused her gaze on him.

''Yeah, peachy thanks...'' She replied smiling but wincing a littlein pain as her headache grew.

''Sorry back there, didn't see that one.'' Stella called back to her friends.

Flack paused his phone and passed Lindsay some pain killers and a bottle of water. She gulped down the tablets and smiled as she thanked him.

''WOW Don, you actually had something helpful in your bag of tricks,'' Danny mocked.

''Well Dano I thought I'd be the one with the headache from you!'' He replied as he received a playful punch to his arm from Danny.

''Don't make me come back there you two!'' Yelled Stella, Lindsay chuckled to herself but then fell asleep again leaning on Danny's shoulder. ''Shouldn't be much longer...'' Stella mentioned to the two remaining CSI's who were awake. _I hope..._ She thought.

* * *

Mac's car was much quieter, Payton, Adam and Sheldon were all asleep, leaving Mac to drive peacefully. Every so often he'd call Stella's mobile just to have someone to talk to. Apparently Flack and Danny had both fell asleep now so all was peaceful finally in Stella's car.

_''Hey Stel..'' _Said Mac as she answered the incoming call.

_''Hey, how's things in Taylor Town?'' _She mocked as she heard him sigh on the other end of the cell.

_''Perfect actually, everyone's asleep. Why do I get the feeling things haven't been the same for you?'' _He asked.

_''Well...''_ Stella explained the truth or dare fiasco then they pot hole incident then finished with the sleeping detectives. Then she hung up after being told there were 2 hours left. Hopefully they could be peaceful and quiet too. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant idea for freak out their team members so she quickly called Mac back.

_''Whets up Stella?'' _Mac asked in a concerned voice.

_''Nothing I just had an idea, that's all,''_ She laughed menacingly.

_''What do you have in mind?''_ Mac asked as equally as menacingly.

_''How about we swap cars, so when they wake up...'' _She started when Mac finished her sentence.

_''...they would have a shock of their lives... especially your car... nice one Stel, pull over at next service station?''_ Mac completed Stella's plan to her amusement

_''Why Mr. Taylor you should be a detective..'' _She mocked and hung up.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I repeat I am not American and they're my fault completely. Hope your enjoying it, Reviews make me happy. I know Mac and Stella wouldn't do that, it was just something I thought of.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them...

* * *

**_Chapter three: Strangers..._**

After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the lake. Mac had ordered them to go take a walk and locate everything. "Oh wow. It's so beautiful", Lindsay gushed.

"Yeah",Stella agreed.

"Whats beautiful? There's water and dirt. Whats beautiful?", Danny asked.

"How is it not ?", Lindsay asked back.

"Beautiful is New York City, it's bright lights, buzzing traffic", Danny said.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Danny, New York is not natural", Lindsay answered.

"New York is the best place on earth", Danny said. Lindsay just shook her head in disbelief and then walked away. Danny watched her hips sway from side to side._ She's not that bad-looking_. He was so caught-up in watching his Montana that he didn't notice Flack walk up.

"Someone liking what they see", Flack said in a sing-song voice.

Danny jumped. "Dude! I don't have a crush on Montana", he said.

Flack laughed. "Danno, I didn't say anything about a crush... feeling guilty?'' he said and then walked away with a grin..

_'__I don't like Montana_... do I?'Danny thought to himself. Then he followed the rest of the group back to where the cabins were situated.

"Okay, there are three cabins so... Stella, Payton, and Lindsay in one cabin. Hawkes, Danny, and Flack in another. And then, Adam, and myself in the last. Now, you all can get situated in your cabins and unpack.", Mac said and then went into his own cabin.

Adam groaned "This is the part I hate, unpacking'' he said.

Danny and Flack laughed. "It's okay, Adam everyone does", Flack said and then followed Danny and Hawkes into their cabin. Stella, Lindsay, and Payton went into theirs.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they were all asleep apart from Lindsay. It had been a long day but she just couldnt sleep after her conversation with Danny. A Messer wedding was all she could think about. She slipped on her shoes and brushed her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw a small frame staring back with brown curls dressed in a long baggy NYPD T-shirt and material shorts. Lindsay walked to the door, grabbing her torch and MP3 player she opened and closed the door behind her, she walked down to the lake with her torch light showing her the way. When she finally made it to the lake, Lindsay sat down on a rock and slipped her shoes off. She dipped her feet in the cool water and splashed a little. Putting her ear buds in and pressing play she drifted into her own world. Her music was so loud that she didn't hear him come up behind her. He stopped and placed his hand on her mouth covering it up. Lindsay panicked she tried to scream but she couldn't. Squirming out of his grasp was too hard. Her heart was racing.

The hand released around her mouth and she turned round to face him. She sighed relief when she realized who it was. ''Danny your such a... urgh,I thought i was going to die'' Lindsay screamed when she fell into his embrace.

''What are you doing out here, by yourself'' He asked ignoring her previous comment.

''Everyone's asleep, -_Well i thought everyone- _and I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Whats your excuse?'' She replied as he let go of her. Her heartbeat returning to normal pace.

''I don't know, same reason I guess, then I saw a flashlight so I came to see who it was,'' Danny explained as he took a seat next to her on the rocks. ''So, why couldn't you sleep?'' He finally asked, he wanted to know why his Montana couldn't get to sleep.

''I don't know, probably new surroundings'' Lindsay lied, _Or really it's the fact that I want to... no Lindsay stop it, you are not in love with Danny Messer, the player of the lab. _

Danny nodded, and carefully leaned against Lindsay. Not too hard to make her fall to the side.

* * *

'We should get back, before anyone realizes we're gone.'' Lindsay exclaimed as she realized it was getting lighter. They must of been sat there for hours just talking about anything and everything the conversation took them. Hot topics of the lab, everything even Mac and Stella. Danny again nodded in agreement with his famous Messer grin. He offered his hand to help her stand up, she took it naturally. The two young CSI's walked back to their cabins and said goodnight. Lindsay unlocked her door, luckily Payton and Stella were still asleep, she wasnt ready for their 1st degree questions. Where'd she been? Who with? and Why?. She climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep. Danny fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Mac was up bright and early as soon as his alarm went off on his phone, Adam stierd in his bed then opened his eyes to see his boss walking around stretching his arms.

''Morning bossman,'' Adam said in a groggy tone.

''Hey Adam, say why don't we go make some breakfast? Hungry?'' He asked the young Lab tech.

Adam got up and went to the en-suite to get changed. Minutes later he re-appeard in knee length shorts and a polo shirt. Mac was wearing similar but he was wearing sweats instead. The pair left their cabin in search of Stella who knew where all the food was. Stella opened her cabin door, and there stood Mac and Adam.

''Not today thank you,'' Stella joked as she playfully began to shut the door on her colleague. But when she saw Adams face drop she realized he had not quite got the joke like Mac had. She swiftly opened the door again and walked out followed by Payton and Lindsay who were in Denim shorts - Lindsay's were a little shorter than her friends- a baggy top, which covered their bikinis. They were planning on going for a wash in the lake together before breakfast and their first task.

* * *

Stella and Mac started on the Sausages and Bacon, while Adam made the Eggs. As soon as the smell of breakfast wafted near to the man cave -Flack,Danny and Sheldon's Cabin- they were up and out of the door before Danny could say Boom! Flack was the first to realize Lindsay and Payton were no-where to be seen.

''So wheres Payton and Linds? Still getting their beauty sleep?'' Flack mocked as he made eye contact with Stella.

''No Flack, we were at the lake,'' Lindsay explained as she and Payton walked back to the campsite hair dripping wet, they had changed back into their shorts and t-shirts with their damp bikinis in their hands wrapped in towels.

''Ding dong,'' Danny whispered to Flack, which earned him another jab to the ribs.

''Food will be ready in 5 minutes ladies,'' Flack shouted to the two CSI's walking to their cabin. Danny's eyes were fixed on Lindsay's ass.

''See something you like there Messer?'' Lindsay yelled without turning around before closing the door to her cabin giggling with Payton.

Danny shook his head he hated it when she did that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah yeah ok?

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly, Mac and Adam were thanked for their part in the process and Stella was thanked for the most part. Hawkes, Flack and Danny were sat on a log, opposite to the one the girls –Payton and Lindsay were sat on. They were complaining about how they were going to miss some big games that upcoming week. Stella kept rolling her eyes at their whines, as she and Adam cleared away the breakfast equipment. Mac had gone to meet their guide at the reception desk, and would be back soon which left them all enough time to relax a little more before their first activity. Stella, Payton and Lindsay were discussing 'their first's'.

''Honestly Stel, that was my first time!'' Payton pleaded to her friend as Stella burst out giggling with Lindsay.

''Alright. Lindsay it's your turn,'' Stella said as she playfully jabbed her best friend in the ribs.

Lindsay saw all eyes turn on her, she asked sheepishly, ''what do you want to know?'' Stella looked at Payton then nodded.

''When was your first kiss in the big apple?'' Payton enquired just as Sheldon and Stella made an 'ooo' noise as if they were in 5th Grade.

''Erma let me think…''Lindsay trailed off, but Flack interrupted her thoughts.

''Had that many Monroe?'' Sheldon nudged Flack with his elbow into his rib which made him whine.

''No Flack, actually I don't think I've had one…'' Her voice got quieter towards the end.

''Awh!'' Payton and Stella all aid in unison. Lindsay felt her cheeks getting warmer; she tried to fight it but realized she was fighting a lost battle. She blushed, _when will this end_…. She thought to herself, but was again interrupted by Mac this time.

''Well I'd hate to stop your fun, but there's someone here to meet you.'' Mac motioned towards the young man, dressed in a guide's get-up who had appeared in their site.

''Mornin' I'm Aaron and I'll be your team guide for time here. I hope you're ready, you're about to begin your first activity.'' Aaron explained to the group of CSI's, Lab Tech, Detective and Medical Examiner.

Flack chuckled quietly, ''what's this guy gotta prove?'' He whispered into Danny's ear, earning him a glare from Mac, before he spoke again.

''Go get your bags and be back here in 5.'' Mac ordered the group as he motioned Aaron towards the log benches signalling him to sit as Mac turned to walk to his cabin with Adam.

* * *

5 minutes later exactly; Stella, Lindsay, Payton had put their bikini's on under their shorts and t-shirts as they were planning on going for a swim after their first task. Adam and Mac were sat with Aaron and the girls with their backpacks on waiting for the guys. _What are we doing…? I mean what is this? Friends? Colleagues? More?_ Lindsay thought to herself while staring into space. Stella waved her hands in front of her best friends face in order to pull her back to reality.

''Earth to Lindsay, hey kiddo.'' Stella chimed as Lindsay snapped back and saw Stella staring at her.

''Sorry Stel, I was miles away…'' Lindsay giggled as her cheeks turned a shade pinker.

''Anywhere, nice?'' Stella asked as she gave a sweet, simple smile.

''I'm not sure yet…'' Lindsay began before Mac interrupted her.

''Where are they?'' He asked as he looked at his watch.

''Boom,'' Danny exclaimed as he sat down next to Mac and Adam.

''I'm not even going to ask.'' Stella sighed as she diverted her attention from Lindsay to Danny, Flack and Sheldon who had finally arrived.

* * *

The team had relocated to the high ropes zone, since that was their first activity.

''As you can see, this first task will be completed in pairs. The pairing's for this task will be as follows; Mac and Stella, Payton and Sheldon, Lindsay and Danny, and then Adam and Flack.'' Aaron paused as they got into their teams then continued. ''You will not be in these teams for every activity, you will swap around so you can work with different people and find out what their skills are as well as your own. Good luck, first pair to reach their coloured flag wins. It's just for fun so remember, be considerate and kind.''

They all laughed at the last comment. Then they all dispersed to put their harnesses on, Adam, Payton and Lindsay had trouble putting theirs on so Aaron helped them. But when Aaron came to help Lindsay, Danny let out a low growl which the others except Lindsay and Aaron did not hear. Aaron quickly buckled Lindsay in securely then backed away, not taking his eyes off Danny the entire time. Lindsay let out a quiet but deep sigh as she shook her head.

_Seriously? Messer did you really just urgh._ She thought to herself as Danny took her hand and led her to the starting pole along with the rest of the team. Stella and Mac were in lane one; Adam and Flack were in two, Lindsay and Danny were in three and Sheldon and Payton were in four.

''3…2...1... GO!'' Aaron yelled as they set off up the ladders to the first platform. ''Well done guys, keep going'' Aaron shouted compliments to each team. ''You've got skills with your hands Sheldon. Great team work you guys'' He motioned towards Stella and Mac who were leading one and other up and across the first platform. ''Slow down guys, you might fall!'' Aaron shouted cautiously to Flack and Adam.

''That's what I've been saying…'' Adam trailed off.

''Nice work Lindsay… you too Danny.'' Aaron complimented the pair, but sure enough Danny mimicked the guide as he pulled Lindsay over a gap in the bridge.

_I'm done…_ Lindsay thought as she squirmed out of Danny's grasp. The other three pairs were too engrossed in what they were doing to notice Lindsay lower herself off the platform and back down onto the muddy ground. She unbuckled herself in a rush, closely followed by Danny. Aaron had noticed but figured it would be best not to mention it.

* * *

''Danny I know your behind me, stop following me!'' Lindsay snapped as she folded her arms as she headed back to the cabins.

''I'm not going anywhere Montana, what's up?'' He asked as he picked up speed so he was next to her.

''Stop calling me that, it's Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe.'' Lindsay answered as she changed direction. Danny followed her and jogged in front of her, cutting her off. She stopped and looked at the floor, not looking up to see his blue eyes stare into hers.

''Hey? Lands, what's wrong.'' He asked again, but when she did not answer he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

She pulled away quickly, ''THIS'' she shouted.

* * *

A/N Reviews, hope it's not too out of character if it is, I will change it soon:) x

-KB


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *Places hand on bible* I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Prosecutor: Do you or do you not own either top American TV shows CSI: New York or NCIS? Me: I... Do not.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, because of the amount of time I've been having off school because of going to the hospital I've been swamped with school work. I think I have it under control now and so I think I can update quicker now.

Chapter 5: A cowboy racerPayton and Lindsay were sat on. They were complaining about how they were going to miss some big games that upcoming week. Stella kept rolling her eyes at their whines, as she and Adam cleared away the breakfast equipment. Mac had gone to meet their guide at the reception desk, and would be back soon which left them all enough time to relax a little more before their first activity. Stella, Payton and Lindsay were discussing 'their first's'. ''Honestly Stel, that was my first time!'' Payton pleaded to her friend as Stella burst out giggling with Lindsay. ''Alright. Lindsay it's your turn,'' Stella said as she playfully jabbed her best friend in the ribs. Lindsay saw all eyes turn on her, she asked sheepishly, ''what do you want to know?'' Stella looked at Payton then nodded. ''When was your first kiss in the big apple?'' Payton enquired just as Sheldon and Stella made an 'ooo' noise as if they were in 5th Grade. ''Erma let me think'' Her voice got quieter towards the end. ''Awh!'' Payton and Stella all aid in unison. Lindsay felt her cheeks getting warmer; she tried to fight it but realized she was fighting a lost battle. She blushed, when will this end McGee agreed as if they could hear each other's thoughts. ''Gonna stand there all day DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked then continued as he addressed McGee, ''you too Elf Lord?'' They snapped out of their thoughts and approached them. ''Go wake Abby, Ziva it's almost done.'' Gibbs informed her as he took another swig of his coffee. ''Actually, Abby did not come back to ours last night, was she at yours all night McGee?'' Ziva asked curiously. ''Yeah, we kinda fell asleep while we watched a film. I'll go get her now boss,'' he explained as he saw Gibbs look suspiously at him. All the time McGee and Ziva were speaking Tony could not take his eyes off Ziva's ass. His thoughts were again interrupted when he received as slap on the back of the head from his boss. ''Hey DiNozzo,'' Tony's eyes immeditaly diverted their attention elsewhere. Meanwhile, McGee had entered his cabin to find Abby sleeping silently. ''Hey Abs, wake up'' Abby bolted up and ended up banging her head as she did so. ''Careful,'' McGee said as he brushed a rouge strand of hair from her pale face and kissed her forehead. ''A little too late for that ya think Tim,'' Abby laughed nervously. ''Yeah.'' McGee replied before continuing ''breakfast's ready, Gibbs and Ziva made it.'' When McGee mentioned Ziva's name she started to panic. ''Ziva, oh my god I meant to go back to our cabin last night. Do you think she was worried oh no? I mean what is this? Friends? Colleagues? More? Lindsay thought to herself while staring into space. Stella waved her hands in front of her best friends face in order to pull her back to reality. ''Earth to Lindsay, hey kiddo.'' Stella chimed as Lindsay snapped back and saw Stella staring at her. ''Sorry Stel, I was miles away'' Lindsay began before Mac interrupted her. ''Where are they?'' He asked as he looked at his watch. ''Boom,'' Danny exclaimed as he sat down next to Mac and Adam. ''I'm not even going to ask.'' Stella sighed as she diverted her attention from Lindsay to Danny, Flack and Sheldon who had finally arrived.

-Team Gibbs-

''You look like you've never eaten before Tony. Calm up,'' Ziva exclaimed with a laugh. ''Calm down, Ziva,'' Tony corrected her with a full mouth. ''Did your mother not teach you manners?'' She asked him as he shot her a weird look. Abby got up from her seat, ''yeah like now2...1... GO!'' Aaron yelled as they set off up the ladders to the first platform. ''Well done guys, keep going'' Aaron shouted compliments to each team. ''You've got skills with your hands Sheldon. Great team work you guys'' He motioned towards Stella and Mac who were leading one and other up and across the first platform. ''Slow down guys, you might fall!'' Aaron shouted cautiously to Flack and Adam. ''That's what I've been saying you too Danny.'' Aaron complimented the pair, but sure enough Danny mimicked the guide as he pulled Lindsay over a gap in the bridge. I'm done'' Danny laughed, ''There you go, changing your mind again.'' He started walking away. ''Danny she thought to herself. ''What have I done?'' She asked herself this time louder, she did not expect a response but when she did it startled her. ''I couldn't have planned this better myself'' was all she could manage before being knocked unconscious. ''Goodnight, Miss Monroe.'' The voice whispered as he picked up Lindsay's small, limp frame.

So Lindsay thought that she and Danny were moving too fast, and now what has happend to her. How will Danny react? Was the man that took Lindsay the same one Abby heard? If she'd of told someone could things have turned out differently? How will the New York team react when they learn about Lindsay's dissaperance. Stay tuned...

Didn't turn out the way I planned it so unsure about this, sorry for the really long wait I was waiting for my beta to get back to me, but they never did-.-. So here it is, review on your way out please:) x. Sorry if there is any mistakes okay? x


End file.
